


She

by moonsqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Online Friendship, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsqueen/pseuds/moonsqueen
Summary: Where Charlie and Jo meet for the first time after six months of online friendship
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	She

This is the first time they're gonna meet. They've talked about it for months and finally the day has come. They're gonna see each other in real life for the first time, ever. Charlie still has three hours before meeting Jo, her girlfriend.

It all started six months ago.  
They met on the internet and yes, it may sound weird and people tend not to take it seriously but it started as a friendship.  
Charlie living in Chicago and Jo living in Kansas certainly wasn't a very practical situation but thanks to coincidences or maybe just luck, Charlie got accepted at a Computer Science college right in Wichita, Jo's hometown.  
Their friendship started growing and growing, and probably the possibility of meeting for real, made them closer. 

Charlie has nothing against internet relationships, (if nothing, she prefers interacting with people on the internet). If it's something you preferred, just go for it, but her being more of a tactile and outgoing person, needs to be close to her girlfriend, so she had to be sure that they were going to meet first, before starting something. Well, thinking about it now, she's not so sure. What she feels for Jo is more than real, so if she has to go through the distance for a little bit more, she will endure it. 

A month ago they decided to change their friendship status to a relationship one, it's been a gradual thing really.  
Of course, it's too early to say that they are in love, but the feelings are there, and they are not leaving anytime soon. Charlie can't stop thinking about Jo, she can't stop thinking of how strong, beautiful and smart she is.  
They've seen each other, of course, in pics and even video calls, Charlie knows a thing for sure: Jo is the best girl she's ever laid her eyes on.

And before she knows it, it's the day.

One last hour to go.

Charlie showers, tries to style her hair (after a long time she's almost there) and finally she's about to leave her little rented apartment near the university.  
It's a Saturday of May and it's pretty hot outside, they decided to meet at the park near the city. Charlie doesn't live that close so she has to take the train, the subway and even a bus, but it's worth it.  
She's not even used to the new city yet, since she moved here less than a few weeks ago. And with all the moving, there hasn't been enough time to do any fun stuff....or meeting Jo.  
If Charlie is being really honest with herself, she's a little bit scared, it's a new city and she's living all alone, and if it weren't for Jo she wouldn't know anyone in Wichita.  
Not that she's ever had a problem with meeting new people but it's a scary feeling nonetheless.

Thirty minutes to go.  
She can't stop texting Jo, they're both so excited. Charlie can clearly see how equally anxious they are. What if they see each other and Jo decides that Charlie is not that good looking, or maybe not that funny? What if it will be so awkward they will make some excuse to leave earlier?What if they are actually good for each other but they won't last? Then what? Charlie can't risk losing Jo altogether. Maybe this is just a mistake and they were only good as friends and nothing more. Maybe the extent of their relationship can never go beyond friendship. Maybe they're not meant for each other. Charlie keeps thinking and over thinking, questions of insecurities sprouting from every corners of her mind. 

Ten minutes to go.  
Charlie is suddenly there. She walks through the park aimlessly, her eyes scanning every corner for the familiar face, then she sees Jo sitting on a bench.  
Charlie stops for a second to just take it all in, she admires Jo's profile, the way the rays of the sun reflect on her blonde hair.  
And then she starts walking again, step after step until she's right in front of her girlfriend.

"Jo," she says, but it comes out more like a gasp.  
the girl looks up and their eyes meet, for the first time, and it's like magic, everything stops and they're frozen in the moment.  
"Charlie"

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sappy and this one shot is for ali because she's an angel. Write a fic bub, you're amazing with words🔪💖)


End file.
